1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and communication device used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and communication device of handling simultaneous communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution advanced (LTE-A) system, as its name implies, is an evolution of the LTE system. The LTE-A system includes advanced techniques, such as carrier aggregation (CA), dual connectivity, etc. A user equipment (UE) receives/transmits packets from/to two evolved Node-Bs (eNBs), when the UE is configured to dually connect to the two eNBs in the dual connectivity. One of the two eNBs is a master eNB (MeNB) of the UE and the other is a secondary eNB (SeNB) of the UE in the dual connectivity.
Currently, mobility management and radio resource management for the UE are only performed by the MeNB in the dual connectivity. As a result, the SeNB is not able to improve the performance of the mobility management and radio resource management for the UE.
Thus, how to improve the performance of the mobility management and radio resource management of the SeNB is an important problem to be solved.